Problem: What is the constant term of the expansion of $\left(6x+\dfrac{1}{3x}\right)^6$?
Explanation: A constant term occurs when three of the terms in the product contribute $6x$ and other three contribute $\dfrac{1}{3x}$. Using the Binomial Theorem, we know that the constant term is $$\binom{6}{3}(6x)^3\left(\dfrac{1}{3x}\right)^3=(20)(2)^3=(20)(8)=\boxed{160}.$$